1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a solar cell module.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar cell module generally has a structure in which a plurality of cells are electrically connected in series to thereby enhance output therefrom (for example, Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-13406).
A structure of solar cell module 100 is described with reference to FIG. 9. Solar cell module 100 includes solar cell groups 103 having a plurality of solar cells 101 connected in series by using conductive connecting member 102. Solar cell groups 103 are connected to each other in such manner that each adjacent solar cell groups 103 are soldered by using connecting member 104 or 105.
With this structure, the series connection of the plurality of solar cells 101 leads to enhanced output from solar cell module 100.
In addition, outermost solar cell groups 103 are electrically connected to L-shaped connecting members (output extraction connecting members) 106 for extracting electric output from solar cell module 100.
As described above, solar cells 101 need to be electrically connected to one another by using conductive connecting members 102. Hereinbelow, the connection structure is described in detail.
First, a structure of each solar cell 101 is described in detail with reference to FIG. 10. Each solar cell 101 includes semiconductor substrate 107 having a PN junction, antireflection film 108 and front-surface-side electrode 109 which are formed on a front surface of semiconductor substrate 107, and rear-surface-side electrode 110 formed on a rear surface of semiconductor substrate 107.
Front-surface-side electrode 109 includes a plurality of finger-shaped collector electrodes 109a and bus bar electrodes 109b each orthogonally crossing collector electrodes 109a. In addition, rear-surface-side electrode 110 includes metal-film-shaped collector electrode 110a and bus bar electrodes 110b. 
Next, the connection structure using conductive connecting members 102 is described in detail with reference to FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b). FIG. 11(a) is a cross-sectional view taken along the A-A′ line in FIG. 9 for explaining the connection between solar cell 101 and conductive connecting members 102. FIG. 11(b) is a cross-sectional view taken along the B-B′ line in FIG. 9 for explaining the connection between solar cells 101 in solar cell module 100 and conductive connecting members 102.
Each of conductive connecting members 102 connects one of bus bar electrodes 109b of one of solar cells 101 with one of bus bar electrodes 110b of an adjacent one of solar cells 101. Thereby, adjacent solar cells 101 are electrically connected to each other.    Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-13406